starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sith
L'Ordre Sith, dont les membres étaient appelés les Sith, était un ancien ordre d'utilisateurs du Côté Obscur de la Force, qui utilisaient la haine, la colère, la rage et les émotions fortes pour gagner en puissance et en pouvoir, dont ils étaient obsédés. L'Ordre Sith fut fondé par un Jedi renégat, atteignit son Âge d'Or durant l'Ère des Sith, pendant laquelle ils furent tout puissants et régnèrent à travers la Galaxie, puis à la suite d'une grande guerre contre les Jedi qui s'ensuit par sa quasi-extension, fut réformé par Dark Bane, fut dissout avec la rédemption de Dark Vador et disparut totalement avec la mort définitive de Dark Sidious. =Histoire= Origine Un Jedi attiré par le Côté Obscur Des milliers d'années avant la Guerre des Clones, un Jedi, dont on ne connaît pas le nom, fut attiré par le Côté Obscur de la Force et en étudia les arts interdits et commença à estimer que le véritable pouvoir de La Force ne trouvait pas dans la contemplation et la passivité, tel que l'imaginait les Jedi, mais dans le chemin du vrai pouvoir du Côté Obscur. Les Ténèbres Séculaires Le Haut Conseil Jedi, dont les oreilles finirent par entendre les croyances de ce Jedi, décida de l'exclure de l'Ordre, lui et ses nombreux adeptes l'ayant rejoint dans ses idées noires, et s'ensuit une sombre période : Les Ténèbres Séculaires, qui sont un schisme qui engendreront plus tard l'Ordre Sith. L'Exil Le Haut Conseil Jedi, décida de les contraindre à un exil lointain, plutôt de tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier. Le Jedi renégat, entouré de nombreux adeptes, durent quitter l'Ordre Jedi et s'exiler dans une zone inexplorée de la Galaxie, dans la Bordure Extérieure, et trouvèrent la planète Korriban (qui était le nom antique de Moraband), dans laquelle ils fondèrent et posèrent les bases de leur nouvel ordre, l'Ordre Sith, ainsi qu'un nouveau régime galactique nommé l'Empire Sith, et prospérèrent de leur côté, dans l'ignorance de l'Ancienne République et de l'Ordre Jedi. La Guerre Sith Bien des années plus tard, c'est à dire environ 5000 ans avant la Guerre des Clones, l'Empire Sith et l'Ordre Sith décidèrent d'attaquer et d'envahir l'Ancienne République : débuta alors la Guerre Sith, durant laquelle Coruscant fut conquise par les Sith, qui construisirent alors un Sanctuaire Sith sur la planète, devenant alors une place d'immense pouvoir du Côté Obscur de la Force. Plus tard, l'Ancienne République et les Jedi reprirent la planète aux Sith. Les Jedi construiront alors un millénaire plus tard leur nouveau Temple Jedi là où se trouvait le Sanctuaire Sith, dans une tentative de contenir et d'éliminer son pouvoir obscur. Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Catégorie:Titres Sith